The Heart's Truth
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Lame story title, I know. Itachi needs something. Sasuke has something. Will hatred stand between the two? Summary is worse than the title. ItachixSasuke. Incest, slash. Prefer that no one under 16 or 17 read. Personal preference.


A/N: I do not own anything! None of the characters are mine. The only thing that is mine is the plot. Which there really isn't much of a plot. This is my first anime, first slash, first (and possibly only) incest. Enjoy! And don't forget to review. You can flame if you like but remember karma!

* * *

He had spared him for one reason. A reason that even he could not explain. Maybe he did not want to explain it to himself. Did he care about him? No, that could not be it. Or could it? Itachi Uchiha stared at his younger brother after killing the entire Uchiha clan. Turning, he left a sobbing Sasuke to mourn and foster hatred toward Itachi.

That had been twenty years ago. Sasuke was now a man. Itachi had been keeping tabs on his younger brother. He could not believe the strength Sasuke had gained. He could also sense the hatred that seemed to surround the younger man. A hatred that was directed towards him.

Itachi was watching his younger brother train in the light of the setting sun. Sasuke had his shirt off and sweat was running down the younger man's back and chest forming trails of sweat that caused Itachi's eyes to follow the movements. He became mesmerized by one trail which seemed to take forever to go down Sasuke's chest before slipping under Sasuke's pants preventing Itachi from watching further.

Itachi noticed how muscled Sasuke had become. He was not bulky but lean and well defined. The only flaws were a few scars. However, the scars just enhanced Sasuke's physical appeal. Sasuke was starting to breath harder as his training became more intense. Itachi was soon concentrating on the rise and fall of the young man's chest and did not realize that his breath was starting to quicken.

Itachi soon realized that he had let his chakra levels get to high and his younger brother could probably detect him. He quickly got the levels under control before taking one last look at Sasuke, who was still training intensely, and then left.

Itachi soon reached the place where he was staying just as darkness started to set in. When he walked in, he realized that something was different. It took him a moment to realize that he was fully aroused. Letting out a cold laugh he made his way to the bedroom. He removed his robes and took off his shirt. He then removed his pants and then underwear. He set on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes.

He ran his hands over his chest imagining that it was someone else's hands. He brought one of his hands to his mouth and wet the fingers before placing the fingers over his nipple and squeezing lightly. Realizing that he wanted more pressure he squeezed harder wishing that it was someone's mouth over that nipple and it was teeth biting down. Itachi let out a moan as his other hand moved down and grabbed his member which was fully erected. He thought about a certain man who could wrap his mouth around him and do things that could only be dreamed of. It did not take many strokes before Itachi felt the orgasm come over him and he released before falling back on the bed and going to sleep and dreaming about a certain Uchiha.

Sasuke had picked up on someone's elevated chakra levels as he had been training. He had also noticed that they kept rising as he had trained. He was about to go see who the person was when he sensed the lack of chakra. He quickly went to the spot where the person had been but saw no sign of who the person was. He gave cynical laugh realizing that it had been someone watching him train and that person had been getting aroused. He walked to where he had thrown his shirt and put it back on before heading to the place where he was staying wondering if the person would be back the next day.

The next day, Sasuke was training when he picked up on someone. "They are not trying to hide their levels this time. They want me to find them." Thought the young man as he started toward the person.

"Who are you?" shouted Sasuke as he got closer. He then stopped and almost stopped breathing. "Itachi."

"Hello, Brother."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly, drawing a kunai from a pouch.

"I am here for you." Itachi said as he stepped toward Sasuke.

"Here for me. Are you going to kill me now? You could have done that years ago." Sasuke replied as he prepared to attack.

"Don't try to attack me. I am not here to fight you." Itachi stated as he continued to walk closer to Sasuke. Finally reaching Sasuke, Itachi raised his hand and placed it on Sasuke's cheek. "I am here to love you."

"Love me. You don't love me. I definitely don't love you. I have fostered hatred for you as you told me to do." Sasuke said as he slapped his brother's hand away.

"Why do you think I let you live? I could have killed you. I let you live for one reason." Itachi said as he closed the gap between him and Sasuke. He placed his hand on his brother's neck and pulled him close as he leaned in. "I saved you for me."

Sasuke was speechless as he felt his brother's warm breath and soon felt Itachi's lips press against his own. Powerless to do anything he started to respond to the kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi and pressed closer against him. The two broke apart only because they ran out of air.

"Come with me." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear before leaving the training area.

Sasuke quickly followed his brother to the place where Itachi was staying. Itachi held the door open and let Sasuke enter first. Itachi locked the door wanting no visitors. He was about to have what he wanted. Sasuke was guided to the bedroom where he was soon pressed against the wall as Itachi kissed him. Wanting to gain control of the situation, Sasuke grabbed hold to the front of Itachi's robes and spun him around.

"You are not going to have control of me ever again." Sasuke rasped out as he removed Itachi's robes.

Sasuke moved as if to kiss Itachi's lips but moved to his neck instead. He soon moved away from his brother so he could remove his shirt. "Take your shirt off." Sasuke growled to Itachi who quickly did.

Sasuke ran his hands over his brother's chest and abs which were the most defined he had ever seen. Becoming turned on, he started to kiss Itachi's nipples which quickly hardened. He flicked his tongue over them which elicited a moan from the older man. Sasuke started to kiss his way down his brother's stomach and soon reached the waistband of Itachi's pants. He moved away and grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him over to the bed. Sasuke pushed Itachi onto his back and climbed on top and started kissing him with a passion that he did not know he had. He could feel himself becoming very aroused and could also feel the arousal of his brother.

Sasuke rolled off his brother and moved where he could unzip Itachi's pants. Itachi heard his zipper and felt cool air hit him. "Oh, Sasuke." Itachi moaned out.

Sasuke gave a small smile as he wrapped his hand around Itachi's manhood and started to stroke slowly. He knelt so that he could run his lips in the opposite direction of his hand. His other hand moved and started playing with Itachi's balls. He felt the shiver go through his brother's body and he started to quicken his pace. He removed his hands and started to pleasure Itachi using just his mouth. Itachi was now panting and trying to not cry out Sasuke's name. Sasuke moved away and was suddenly pulling Itachi up. Sasuke settled between Itachi's legs and unzipped his own pants.

"Touch me." Sasuke ordered Itachi.

All Itachi could do was nod and ran his hands over his brother's chest concentrating on his nipples. He kept one hand on Sasuke's chest and moved the other down so he could stroke his brother. He ran his finger over Sasuke's member which was erected, as was his. He soon wrapped his hand around Sasuke and started to slowly stroke. A moan came from Sasuke who was enjoying the treatment he was receiving. Itachi kept his pace steady and then his brother was not there.

"Behind you." Itachi heard Sasuke whisper.

Before realizing it, Sasuke wrapped his hand around Itachi and started to stroke quickly. Itachi started to thrust his hips slightly and groaned loudly. Sasuke moved his hand and moved to the front of Itachi. Sasuke looked at his brother as he kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed him again, a bit rougher this time and pressed his tongue against Itachi's lips. Itachi opened his mouth enough to let Sasuke's tongue enter and soon their tongues were rubbing against each other. Sasuke and Itachi's hands found their way to the other's manhood and they started to stroke quickly. They broke the kiss only to get air and were soon pressing their lips against each other again. Their hips started to thrust against each other and they soon had a rhythm. Their hands left the other person and moved to their own person. Itachi soon gave a cry and Sasuke felt something warm on his skin. Itachi's head fell against Sasuke's chest and he wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"Come on. I want you to come." Itachi whispered against Sasuke's hot skin.

Sasuke gave a small smile and soon he to gave a strangled cry before releasing. He fell against Itachi which caused them to fall backwards onto the bed. Sasuke moved off his brother but lay down beside him.

The two brothers looked at each other in amazement and there was something else in each others' eyes. Something akin to love.


End file.
